


So Much For The Planning

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing says "interruptions" like a proposal scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For The Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge, "Interruptions" prompt

Thorin had it all planned out:  _Bilbo, my admiration for you which grew during our journey together has now been matched and even exceeded by the affection I have felt for you in the last few weeks as we have lived side by side in my (our?) mountain.  And I believe you share a little of this affection.  As a token of this affection I have made you this clasp [produce gift] and hope you will accept it as my proposal of marriage._  
  
He would have liked to have the words in front of him, and had almost asked Ori to write them in a suitable script, but decided that was possibly not the right way to go about things.  
  
Now, he had managed to get Bilbo alone in an antechamber and began “Bilbo, my admiration for …”  
  
There was a knock on the door and Dwalin called, “Don’t forget the council meeting has been brought forward by half an hour.”  
  
“I won’t,” Thorin shouted, and then continued, “admiration grew during our journey and has been now matched …”  
  
Another knock and Kili’s wheedling voice could be heard.  “It’s a beautiful day outside, do I really need to come to the council meeting?”  
  
“Yes, which is what I told you last night and again at breakfast this morning.”  Thorin paused to listen to his nephew stomp off.  “Now exceeded, um, more than matched, yes, side by side in your, no my, no our, mountain.  And I …”  
  
There was a crash, as Bofur and Nori banged into the door, followed by an “Oops, you should be more careful” and “You should keep your hands to yourself.”  
  
“Go away!” Thorin shouted.  He turned back to Bilbo.  “And I think you might possibly, or then maybe not, share something …”  
  
He was almost grateful for the next knock since he was becoming increasingly tongue-tied.  
  
Fili said hopefully, “Thorin, can you take another look at my poem for Katharina?  I’ve rewritten it a bit.”  
  
“No I can’t.”  Thorin had troubles enough of his own, without trying to help Fili write love poetry.  Determined somehow to finish he pulled the clasp out of his pocket and said, “Token, here, have it.  Or not.  It’s up to you.”  
  
Fortunately, further embarrassment was prevented by one last knock and Balin saying, “Thorin, it’s time.”  
  
“I’m coming,” Thorin said and opened the door without a backwards glance.  He had tried, and failed.  
  
He heard Bilbo say, “Thorin, thank you and yes, I do.  Very much!”  
  
Thorin turned round to see Bilbo grinning at him.  
  
Thorin looked over his shoulder at Balin.  “Actually, tell them to start without me.  I’ve got better things to do.”  With that he threw his arms around the hobbit and hugged him tightly.  


 


End file.
